As of late, a combination of an image capture device, such as a camera, and a display device, such as a monitor, that functions as a digital mirror is being put in practical use. A typical digital mirror is configured such that both the image capture device and the display device face an image capture subject, whereby the digital mirror captures images of the image capture subject and displays the images in real-time.
Patent Literatures 1 and 2 disclose conventional technology that enable checking backside appearance of an image capture subject by using a digital mirror. Patent Literature 1 discloses technology of detecting that a front side/backside of an image capture subject is facing the digital mirror by using face direction detection technology, and thereby automatically recording and playing back backside appearance of the image capture subject. Specifically, Patent Literature 1 discloses technology of recording backside appearance when the image capture subject makes a turn motion (i.e., turns around once) in front of a digital mirror, and playing back the recorded backside appearance. The recording of backside appearance starts when the backside of the image capture subject faces the digital mirror and ends when the front side of the image capture subject faces the digital mirror. This allows the image capture subject to check backside appearance by simply making a turn motion in front of the digital mirror.
Patent Literature 2 discloses technology enabling slow speed playback of captured images. Specifically, Patent Literature 2 discloses technology of switching from performing normal speed playback to performing slow speed playback, or vice versa, when an image capture subject performs a specific gesture during playback of captured images. This allows checking backside appearance even when the image capture subject has made a high speed turn motion.